Ouran Hostess Club!
by animedancer101
Summary: What happens when the host club finds out about ouran's new club the Hostess club. They are a group of young ladies with spare time that entertain a group of gentlemen who also have spare time. This story is in the point of view of Miss Harmony Mariko, a
1. Chapter 1: Welcome to the club

Ouran High school Host and Hostess Club

Summary:What happens when the host club finds out about Ouran's new club the Hostess club. They are a group of young ladies with spare time that entertain a group of gentlemen who also have spare time. This story is in the point of view of Miss Harmony Mariko, a shy freshmen who is the newest addition to the Hostess club.

Animedancer: Hey guys I hope you enjoy and be sure to leave a comment! ^-^

Tamaki: Lizzie what is the meaning of this since when is there a Hostess Club!!!

Animedancer: Uh...um so yeah here it is! Oh and almost forgot:

Disclaimer:I do not own The Ouran Host Club or the members, that is the great Bisco Hatori-san

Tamaki: Wait you never answered my question?!

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Prologue:

Ouran High School, aka spoiled rich people academy, With its beautiful atmosphere and completely shallow students how could not want to come? I still don't see why mom wanted me and onee-san to go here but a deal's a deal. My name's Harmony Mariko, 15, a first year at the prestigious Ouran Academy but you probably don't care about that. Anyway me and my brother, Sakka, have been to Ouran since we were kids and its still the same. See we aren't really the rich type, we like to work to earn things which is why Ouran isn't really our style. When we were kids me and onee-san wanted to live in an apartment, you know be away from the whole snap-of-the-fingers-get-whatever-you-want thing. So mom said if we did we had to call every night, visit often, and of course go to Ouran. Oh Joy, but even though the people there seem different the music program is pretty good. Oh crap I keep getting off track but oh well better tell you now so you don't get confused later.

_______________________________________________________________

Chapter 1: Welcome to the club

Sweet music filled the air as the sound of an excited crowd roared through the auditorium. A wide smile crossed my face as my baby blue eyes seemed to really glisten at the enjoyment of the crowd. Our voices echoed all around as my platinum blond hair swung left and right in rhythm. The mic still on the stand seemed to even be dancing along and we really couldn't stop our feet from moving. Suddenly everyone froze as my parents ran on the stage and smiled even bigger than I did. The look of shock took my expression as my father cleared his throat and took the mic off the stand. The band all smiled then nodded towards each other as if knowing what to do next. Next thing I heard was "Kiss kiss fall in love!" and instantly my eyes burst open as I looked at my bedroom ceiling.

Great it was dream! Turning my head I quickly turned off my cell and raised myself up trying not to fall asleep again. I quietly got out of bed and walked to a small white table at the other side of the room. I look down and almost throw up at the yellow monstrosity that waited for me. I can't believe the uniforms had to be this horrendous I mean you'd think they would pick out something like the middle school one. Oh well better suck it up and get ready! After I'm dressed I quickly put up my hair in my signature ponytail-and-white-bow look. I look at my mirror and am satisfied to see just the way it should be. I glanced over at the clock then grab my bag and run out of the room towards the kitchen. Oh man it was my turn to make breakfast and now were both going to starve. The minute I see the stove something gets in my path and gravity takes its toll and the next I know I'm on the ground. I get up only to hear laughter and see a band-aid on my forehead.

"Man Harm you would think that if you keep falling like that you would be in the hospital by now." A wide smile spread across my face as I saw the lime green eyed brunette standing in front of me. I gave a small hug to Sakka then instantly remembered why I was running in the first place. Sakka seemed to notice my expression and pulled out a piece of toast and handed it to me. "I thought you might like some breakfast," he said in a cheerful mood. "Onee-san please you didn't have to do that, I'm sorry its my fault and..." He cut me off by taking the toast and putting in my mouth. He then grabbed my arm and ran out the door towards our bikes. "Harm you really shouldn't apologize so much and were going to be late if we don't hurry." Leave it to Sakka to ruin my apologies and act like it wasn't my fault. I spot my bike and attempt to get on the dress not seeming to cooperate.

After about five minutes and attempting to get on without ruining the dress I finally succeed and am on my way to school. "So you ready for another day at rich people academy?" Sakka why do you always know how to cheer me up. A small smile came across my face and I quietly nod trying not to think about it. He notices this and then spots the gates of school. We carefully got off the bikes and walked through the large entrance. Going seperate hallways we said our goodbyes and walked towards class. I was alone...again. Its funny how big this school is it surprises me anyway can find there classes here. I turned left then opened a large black door that led to class. The minute I walk in a hundred eyes turn there attention towards me. Two identical shadows grabbed my arms and dragged me towards my seat. Why is everyone doing that to me today!

"Aiko...Hana..." I said hesitantly as the two twins approached excitedly. They aren't usually this happy in the morning are they? Aiko spoke first, "Harm you know how yesterday we went to a new club during free period." I nodded reluctantly, I think I know where this is going. Hana then finished "Well we were thinking you should come too, it gives us credit and it passes the time!" I thought about it for a moment, "What...What club is it?" They looked at each other then smiled sheepishly at me "That's a secret?!" They always did that to me, the twins were tomboys, but it wasn't hard to tell that, so when they did something it usually for they're enjoyment. It was either sports or messing people's heads, they were known as the rebels of the school. Its true if they grew out there short black hair and smiled instead of glared at people with their chocolate colored eyes, then all the guys would be on their side by now. Anyway after considering it for about ten minutes I reluctantly agreed.

_______________________________________________________________

(During Free Period)

Finally class was over but a new trouble awaited me as it was now free period and this new club would be waiting. After walking for what seemed like forever we came a large white door with a golden handle. The sign read "Art Room 3" in big golden letters that seemed to shine as though it was a neon sign. I took a sigh and opened the slowly making sure nothing was going to fall on me. "Ah Ho Ho Ho she's perfect!" came from a tall figure then a smaller childish figure spoke too, "Kawaii she's so adorable!" Where was I and where were Aiko and Hana? My eyes came into focus as I noticed six people around me and knew I was going to regret this. "Welcome to the Ouran Hostess Club Harmony Mariko!"

My eyes widened as six faces were examining me then nodding towards one another. A tall, curly red headed, green eyed girl spoke first with a bright smile on her face, "Harmony Mariko I'd like to thank you for joining us!" Since when did I sign up for this?! I spotted Aiko and Hana in the corner smiling sheepishly at me and gave me a thumbs up. I turned my attention back to the red head hoping to get an explanation and she seemed to understand. "My name is Suzuki Leiko, third year here at the beautiful Ouran Academy!" I almost burst out laughing at the last part but didn't show it on my face. She pointed to a girl next to her with glasses, straight black hair, and violet eyes "this is Kato Chikako same year!" Chikako nodded and checked something off her clipboard.

The little girl next to her ran up to me and hugged me tightly, she had two big blond pigtails and the cutest hazel eyes I've ever seen. "I'm Ito Banira, fourth year here and this Tenshi!" She pulled out a stuffed black cat and cuddled it close to her. She gave me one last smile then skipped happily back to her spot. Wait she's a fourth year?! Leiko spoke again this time pointing to a girl sitting reading a book. She had short dyed electric blue hair and seemingly maroon eyes, she seemed like a very dark person. "That's Yoshida Mika, a second year, don't let her scare you she's actually a very caring person!" Mika raise her head and glared heavily at Leiko showing she wasn't afraid to do something to get what she wanted. Aiko and Hana crossed their arms as they were apart of something important. Leiko looked at them then me "And of course you know Aiko and Hana!"

I was still confused and tried to get things straight, "So what do you do here if you don't mind me asking?" Chikako stepped forward and pushed her glasses up into place, "I believe I can answer that." Her voice seemed so precious and matter-of-factly it was hard not believe anything she was about to say. "Our job is to make sure our customers, the young gentlemen of Ouran, are satisfied in talking about familiar subjects." I stepped back a step as the idea hit my head. Leiko noticed this and put her hands on her hips, "As young ladies its only duties to see that our guests are satisfied! Which is why we have different types." "Types?" I said in a quiet voice still not getting the idea behind this.

All of them nodded in agreement and Leiko began to explain: "See all members have a different appeal to them which we call a type! I'm the princess type, Chikako is the intellectual type, Banira's the chibi type, Mika's the gothic type, and Hana and Aiko are the mischievous type! Oh and of course your the musical type!" Musical?! I didn't sign up for this and how am I the musical type. Banira spun around happily, "Yeah Harm-chan is apart of the club I'm so excited." Wait is no one listening I can't flirt and I really don't want to do this.

_______________________________________________________________

Animedancer:So what'd you think Tamaki?

Tamaki:What was that?! The host club wasn't in any of this and were supposed to be the main character. What about my dear daughter Haruhi!

Animedancer: Well it is the first chapter and its in Harmony's point of view.

Haruhi:Tamaki what's wrong now?

Tamaki:Oh dear daughter Haruhi Lizzie has made a fan fiction about ouran and were not even in it yet.

Haruhi:First off I'm not your daughter and second off I'ts the first chapter I'm sure we'll be in the next one.

Tamaki:Haruhi your so mean to daddy. *goes to emo corner*

Animedancer: Well um I guess that's the end of that so thanks for reading and come back for chapter 2. ^-^


	2. Chapter 2 There's a first for everything

Ouran High school Host and Hostess Club

Summary:What happens when the host club finds out about Ouran's new club the Hostess club. They are a group of young ladies with spare time that entertain a group of gentlemen who also have spare time. This story is in the point of view of Miss Harmony Mariko, a shy freshmen who is the newest addition to the Hostess club.

Animedancer: Hey guys I finally have chapter 2 out!!! Please comment and I really hope you enjoy.

Tamaki: Lizzie we better be in this chapter I want to see my gorgeous self!

Animedancer:*rolls eyes* okay Tamaki-sempai what ever you say...

Tamaki:What was that evil smirk for..YOUR GOING TO EMBARESS ME AREN'T YOU?!

Animedancer:Haha you do that yourself.

Tamaki:*Goes to emo corner* Don't listen to her Tamaki it's not true...

Animedancer: Well... anyway I hope you enjoy and here is something very important:

Disclaimer:I do not own The Ouran Host Club or the members, that is the great Bisco Hatori-san

Tamaki:Haruhi daddy needs you?!

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

What just happened...

All of them nodded in agreement and Leiko began to explain: "See all members have a different appeal to them which we call a type! I'm the princess type, Chikako is the intellectual type, Banira's the chibi type, Mika's the Gothic type, and Hana and Aiko are the mischievous type! Oh and of course your the musical type!" Musical?! I didn't sign up for this and how am I the musical type. Banira spun around happily, "Yeah Harm-chan is apart of the club I'm so excited." Wait is no one listening I can't flirt and I really don't want to do this.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 2: There's a first for everything!

"Wait?!" I yelled as a loud as I could only to see five pairs of eyes staring at me curiosity overflowing each every one. "Don't I get an opinion in this..." I whispered mostly to myself and noticed Aiko giving me a happy smile. "Of course we just thought this might be something you would want to do! Think about it Harm after this you'll finally get a boyfriend!" I felt my face grow hot as the thought swamped my brain. I boyfriend would be nice...Wait! What am I thinking, I don't know know the first thing about what I'm going to do?! I heard quiet snickers around the room as my face was the color of a ripe tomato. "Bu..but I don't know what to do..." I said in my most self-conscious voice. Every body's faces seemed to light up when I said this and the next thing I knew Leiko had grabbed my arm and was pulling me somewhere. "This is so great! I can't wait to get you in one of your uniforms!" Uniforms?! No one said anything about having to wear a uniform! I held my breathe as I entered a dark room and seemingly no end. Suddenly the lights blindingly came on and my eyes widened at what lay in front of me. What seemed like thousands of outfits lay on endless clothes racks. "Welcome to the Hostess club's dressing room." I heard Chikako say from behind me, "Your rack is the one on your far right." I looked over and dropped my jaw as I saw the endless rack stuffed full of clothes every shape and size. I unconsciously walked towards it and was amazed to see so many shades of white and blue it was almost blinding. "We told them you liked blue and white," I heard Hana say as too entered the gigantic room.

I nodded then heard Banira giggle beside me and shifted my glance over towards her. I noticed she had two racks full of pink: one for her and I'm guessing the other for Tenshi. I gave her a small smile then looked over towards the others' racks. Mika's rack was full of blacks, greys, and electric blue outfits each ones ends touching the ground.. Aiko's had lots of greens and was more sporty than all of us except for Hana's, who's consisted of the same outfits only in orange. Chikako's had purples and Leiko's had every color imaginable; with lots of different styles.

How did they get they the money for all of this?! Dang rich people! "Attention everyone since it's Harmony's first day I think today we should go with the Lolita style." Lolita? What does that have to do with me! And no one has even explained how I'm supposed to do this?! I looked around the room to find everyone has already found their outfits and I stared back at mine in complete puzzlement. "Its this one," I heard Aiko say as she came up and picked up an outfit to my left. I looked at her and was surprised to find she was already fully dressed. Her outfit was lime green with a black trim around it, her sleeves were gut off and instead were worn as long puffy fingerless gloves. Her dress stopped at her knees and long matching boots met the bottom of it. "Wow..." I said as it really looked good on her and she gave me a smirk before dropping the outfit in my hands. I looked down at it and really couldn't help and smile as it was adorable. I wasn't usually into clothes but this really was cute and my favorite color! It was light blue with a white trim and enclosed halter neck. Its sleeves were also cut off but were extra long at the end and started directly at the edge of my shoulder. I quickly put it on and was amazed to see it went to my knees as well and then put on the winding sandals that met the edge of the dress. I walked over to one of large mirrors that surrounded the room and really couldn't help but smile. "Your supposed to wear your hair down!" I heard Banira say out of nowhere and hesitantly take my hair down. I sighed as my bangs come and cover my eyes then carefully moved them out of the way. I put the final head piece on (a frilly head band) and look at the others nervously.

"Kawaii!!" I heard everyone say in unison and give a small smile in return.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

(About ten minutes later)

"Alright so do you understand what we do now?" Chikako asked impatiently as she had just spent the last nine explaining what I'm supposed to say and do. I nod enthusiastically then slowly shake my head no. "I'm sorry but I didn't understand a word you just said." I said quietly and got a chill when I saw her icy glare. It's not my fault most of the things she said were muffled by her clip board?! "Alright Harmony since you still don't understand it why don't you serve the drinks today!" Leiko said commandingly. What do I look like a dog? I reluctantly nod then walk towards the door labeled "kitchen" to get the tea. I'm surprised to find every thing's already ready and look one of the many trays full of cups curiously. It took me a second but I managed to carefully pick one of the trays and walked towards the door opening it by pushing my back on the door. I suddenly froze though as the just empty room was filled with male students. "Kawaii! I knew she would look cute!" I heard one of the guests say and I feel my face grow red again. Other comments like that come from the background but I try to ignore them and am to busy focusing on getting tea to the tables.

"I love cake!" I heard Banira say and looked over only to find guys squealing like a bunch of girls. Perverts! She may be a 3rd year here but she looks like an elementary schooler?! I then desperately looked around the room for a distraction only find Aiko and Hana in an arm wrestling match. As usual. Surprisingly though the guys at their table are gaping at how strong and competitive they are and I'm really starting to get freaked out. I looked around again and am not surprised to see the guys with the same sheepish smile on their faces. "Amazing isn't it," came a voice from behind me and I almost dropped the tray multiple times. I turned around, still freaking out, and am a little relieved to see Chikako behind me still with her same clipboard. "Our customers have a good time socializing and watching the hostesses but at the same time have boundaries. Each customer has to have suitable behavior or else are kicking out immediately. But besides that these students seem much happier than they are when they're not here." I guess she's got a point but still does no one find this a little bit creepy? "Not to mention with the money we get from pictures and such the hostess club can get anything." Wait pictures?! A sudden flash nearly blinded me as Chikako took a picture before walking over somewhere else. Hey wait a minute you didn't ask my permission to take a picture!

I was about to walk over and try and get the camera when someone shouted my name, "Harmony!" I turned towards Leiko and started walking towards her table but stared at the ground while I was walking just in case. "Harmony I would like for you to meet some of your customers for future reference!" she said excitedly. Oh great this should be fun! I slowly looked up and am a little puzzled as to why about five boy faces suddenly turn bright red. "Harmony these students are in the music department as well and are very excited to have you joining us!" I look at her and she gives me a smile-or-else look in return for my what-am-supposed-to-do face. I obey immediately and noticed that their faces are now the color of a tomato. "Kawaii..." I heard two of them whisper and turn a light pink in return. "Well now that that's done I would like for you to do me a favor!" Oh no now what! She just giggles after seeing my face and whispers in my ear, "I'd like for you to take a welcoming muffin basket to the Host club and invite them to visit anytime." My eyes widen as I hear the name and I take a deep breathe trying not to scream "no" to the world. I had heard of the Host club last year after some of the girls in my class started to talk about it. Fujioka-san and the Hitachiin twins are in my class and from the way everyone talks to them and about them they're very good hosts. I've never actually talked to any of the club members so that's what makes me nervous about the task. Leiko laughed a little more at my expression before snapping her fingers and having a maid bring in a large basket and laid it in my hands. "Good luck!" she exclaimed while winking at me and giving me a little push towards the door.

I can't do this! It's my first day and I'm already doing something I have no clue of doing. My legs wobbled as I walked through the many hallways of the school and I shakedly held the basket tight. After about six minutes of walking around in circles I finally find the room and slowly opened the door. "Welcome to the Host Club!" said seven distinctly different voices from inside and I knew that this had to be the worst day of my life!

___________________________________________________________________________

Animedancer: Tada! This concludes chapter two of The Ouran Hostess Club!

Tamaki: I only had one line!!!!

Animedancer:Sheesh wait till next chapter okay!

Haruhi:Oh great sempai's gone to the emo corner again...

Tamaki: Haruhi Lizzie yelled at me.

Haruhi: Knowing you, you probably deserved it...

Tamaki: You all are so cruel!

Animedancer: Okay then... Thanks for reading chapter 2 and please leave a comment! Come back for chapter 3 The Hosts vs. The Hostesses!


	3. Chapter 3: The Hosts vs the Hostesses

Ouran High school Host and Hostess Club

Summary:What happens when the host club finds out about Ouran's new club the Hostess club. They are a group of young ladies with spare time that entertain a group of gentlemen who also have spare time. This story is in the point of view of Miss Harmony Mariko, a shy freshmen who is the newest addition to the Hostess club.

Animedancer: Hey guys I finally got chapter three out! Its come to my attention that I should probably switch the POV in third person to better get the character's personality out!

Tamaki: As much as we love you Lizzie we are not your own person fan service. Even though I don't blame you for it, alot of women can't control themselves when it comes to me!

Animedancer: That's right I realize that now..HEY WAIT I DIDN'T DO THAT SO I COULD FANTASIZE ABOUT YOU?!

Tamaki: Ow! Haruhi Lizzie hit me again, protect your father and yell at her?!

Haruhi: Tamaki, first off your not my father and second off you just ruined Lizzie's whole speech so no i'm not going to yell at her.

Animedancer: *Stares as the two of them get in an arguement* So...while that is happening why don't we have a disclaimer! :)

Disclaimer:I do not own The Ouran Host Club or the members, that is the great Bisco Hatori-san

Haruhi: Anyway here's chapter three

Tamaki: Enjoy?!!

* * *

What just happened...

I can't do this! It's my first day and I'm already doing something I have no clue of doing. My legs wobbled as I walked through the many hallways of the school and I shakedly held the basket tight. After about six minutes of walking around in circles I finally find the room and slowly opened the door. "Welcome to the Host Club!" said seven distinctly different voices from inside and I knew that this had to be the worst day of my life!

* * *

Chapter three:The Hosts vs. The Hostesses

Her eyes widened as saw the seven smiling faces simaltaniously turn towards her. She backed towards the door only to find it had closed and her face turned from somewhat neutral to absolutely petrafied. Tamaki turned up the heat when he noticed her face walking towards her with a certain spring in his step.

"Don't be scared princess, we don't bite..that is unless you want us to." he stated playfully which made her try and open the door even more and shrunk back in fear like a helpless five year old getting attacked. Haruhi's face went from smiling to a little worried as she walked over to where Harmony was cowering in fear.

"Tamaki, I think your scaring her." Haruhi stated as she looked Harmony up and down then noticed her clothes. She gave her a curious look and Harmony relaxed a little, well not trying to claw her way out of there anyway. "I..um..the Ouran Hostess club..ssssennt me to..um..say welcome." she stuttered as she slowly got up and dusted herself off. It was then that all seven faces of the Host club became very curious.

"Hostess club?" they all asked simultaniously. Kyoya checked his list of things to see if the club even existed and became a little frustrated to see it was not there. Suddenly Tamaki's curious face became very troubled, "You guys don't think..that is...Zuka Club?!" Honey and the twins' faces also become very troubled. "Please for all that is good! Don't tell me you serve women?!" Tamaki screamed as he began to shake Harmony's shoulders. Harmony began hypervinalating as she was being shook and she screamed in fear and ran to hide behind Haruhi.

"Guys knock it off! What is wrong with you guys?" She yelled before giving Harmony a sympathetic smile. "Please excuse them, they're not exactly themselves right now. Would you like some tea?" She quickly asked and was relieved to see Harmony give a small nod. It was then that Honey noticed the basket of goodies and immediately perked up.

"Snacks!" yelled the small boy and quickly grabbed the basket and stuffed a lollipop in his mouth. Harmony saw the boy and was curious, 'Isn't he a little young to be in high school?' "He's a third year here," stated Haruhi as she came back in the room with the tea. Harmony became surprised then gave a thankful nod to the tea. "I'm sorry..if I'm..bothering you..my friends dragged me into..the club and.." she said quietly mostly to herself. Haruhi smiled which made Harmony blush then choke.

"I'm sorry but um...are you a girl?" she asked looking Haruhi up and down and wondering how she missed it before. All the members, except for Kyoya and Mori of course, came infront of Haruhi in a blocking manner. "We don't know what your talking about?!" they yelled which made it even more obvious that Harmony had been right.

"Amazing," stated Kyoya as he pushed up her glasses, "she's smarter than alot of the girls here." Harmony blushed and Haruhi ducked under everyone and sighed. "Guys covering me up's not going to help show i'm not a girl." she stated then sat down beside Harmony. "But the only girls who could figure out she was a girl was the Zuka club!" yelled Hikaru. This led to to the five running around in circles again and yelling random statements about serving girls.

"You guys should really try decaf," Leiko said as she suddenly appeared in the room. Harmony looked slightly relieved but also annoyed at the same time. "We came to make sure you boys didn't do anything to our precious Harmony!" Banira yelled out before reaching in her pocket and sticking a sucker in her mouth.

* * *

Animedancer: Sorry if it sucks hopefully it'll be better as chapters go on!

Tamaki: I was in that chapter?! Haruhi did you see that! Daddy was amazing?!

Haruhi: But the whole time you were protecting me or flirting.

Animedancer: That's Tamaki in a nutshell though!

Tamaki: Why does the world hate me?! *goes to the emo corner, again*

Animedancer: I guess that's it for chapter three next time is Chapter four: The Battle of the Hosts!


End file.
